futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Jawi Language (New World)
WIP WIP Example English Adjective – Oxford Advanced Learner's Dictionary – Oxford University Press ©2010. |region = (see below) | speakers = 360 million | date = 2010 | dateprefix = cited | ref = Nationalencyklopedin "Världens 100 största språk 2010" The World's 100 Largest Languages in 2010 | speakers2 = L2: 375 million and 750 million EFL (page 10) | familycolor = Indo-European | fam2 = Germanic | fam3 = West Germanic | fam4 = Anglo–Frisian | fam5 = Anglic | sign = Manually coded English | script = English alphabet (Latin script) | nation = | iso1 = en | iso2 = eng | iso3 = eng | lingua = 52-ABA | map = Anglospeak.svg | mapcaption = | notice = IPA }} English Adjective – Oxford Advanced Learner's Dictionary – Oxford University Press ©2010. |region = (see below) | speakers = 360 million | date = 2010 | dateprefix = cited | ref = Nationalencyklopedin "Världens 100 största språk 2010" The World's 100 Largest Languages in 2010 | speakers2 = L2: 375 million and 750 million EFL (page 10) | familycolor = Indo-European | fam2 = Germanic | fam3 = West Germanic | fam4 = Anglo–Frisian | fam5 = Anglic | sign = Manually coded English | script = English alphabet (Latin script) | nation = | iso1 = en | iso2 = eng | iso3 = eng | lingua = 52-ABA | map = Anglospeak.svg | mapcaption = | notice = IPA }} References in infobox Placement The template should placed at the very top of the wikitext of the article, before any text. The absolute basic syntax is as shown below: : ← this ends the template call *If you enter "isolate", you will be restricted to a single line for the family. In order to allow levels of classification, as with dialects of a language isolate, enter "grey"/"gray" instead. However, you will probably want to add more than just this. Other parameters are listed below, they can be incorporated anywhere between the first and last lines, and in any order. Additional parameters There are several more parameters that can be defined between the opening and closing lines. These are: :| altname = additional name of the language every one, but one a reader would be likely to look for :| nativename = native name, or a second alternative name cases as of 2012 not actually the native name :| states = countries in which it is mainly spoken (multigenerational communities) ← you do not have to define both this and region. Do not use flag icons except for national or official status (WP:INFOBOXFLAG). :| region = geographic region in which it is mainly spoken ← you do not have to define both this and states; use this parameter for a single statement about geographic distribution. It is not for the broader region where the states are located, but rather the regions within the country, or across countries, where it is spoken. (That is, do not add SE Asia if we state it's in Laos, or West Africa if we state it's in Mali.) :| speakers = the number of native speakers of the language. If unknown, enter and do not enter NA for the date (this causes the article to be listed in the Category:Language articles with speakers set to 'unknown', a hidden maintenance category). If no native speakers, enter . Otherwise, if no date is supplied, missing date will be displayed. Use to round to 2 significant figures while retaining the exact figure from the reference. :| date = the date of publication of the estimate of the number of speakers. ::Used for calculations for obsolete data, so needs to start with a 4-digit year. Exception: If is entered, nothing will display. If is entered, "no date" will display. Do not enter a date parameter at all if speakers is set to . ::Articles with old dates (currently ≥ 30 years) appear in Category:Language articles with old speaker data. :| ref = reference for the speaker data. ::If is entered, this will automatically generate a reference to the Ethnologue 17 article that bears the ISO 639-3 code entered at 'iso3'. ::To link to the auto-generated reference from elsewhere in the article, use . :: and or and can be used to ref the 16th or 15th edition, for example for extinct languages which are no longer supported. :: and can be used to ref the MultiTree entry at the Linguist List. :: and can be used to ref the Swedish national encyclopedia, which we use for many of the world's top 100 languages :: and can be used to ref Mexico's Instituto Nacional de Lenguas Indígenas ::Similarly, aiatsis can be used to link to the ref generated by the info box for the AIATSIS entry for Australian languages. (For Glottolog and Maho's edition of the Guthrie list for Bantu languages, or needs to be added manually, as they do not provide population data.) :| speakers2 = a 2nd line for speaker data, such as L2 speakers, appearing after the date. ::If this is a second line of L1 speakers, it should be arranged so that, if there are two dates cited, the oldest appears in the date parameter, for automated update calculations. Data from different countries should not be added together if they are not comparable: say if one is from 1973 and another from 2006, or if one is rounded to the nearest million and another is on the order of 10,000. :| iso1 = the ISO 639-1 code for the language :| iso2 = the ISO 639-2 code for the language; creates a link to the ISO page ← see just hereafter for the situation where a language has two ISO 639-2 codes :| iso3 = the ISO 639-3 code for the language; creates a link to the ISO page ← see below for the situation where multiple ISO 639-3 codes apply; if there is no ISO 639-3 code, set iso3=none to return the text none and add the article to a list of uncoded languages (if iso3comment is also used, that will display in place of none) ::Only iso3 will appear (with a dash) if the code is omitted. If a language has two ISO 639-2 codes, one will be defined as the bibliographic code, and the other terminological. These can be added in separate fields using the following parameters: :| iso2b = the ISO 639-2 bibliographic code :| iso2t = the ISO 639-2 terminological code :| lingua = the Linguasphere code for the language :| linglist(2,3) = the Linguist List code(s) for the language. May be a proper ISO code maintained at Linguist List, or a local non-ISO code; creates a link to the Linguist List page. :| lingname(2,3) = the Linguist List name for the language, or other comment :| glotto(2–5) = the Glottolog code for the language. Generates a reference which can be accessed via name="Glottolog(2–5)". Enter "none" if Glottolog does not have a code for the language, "spurious" if Glottolog uses that term. also "unattested" :| glottoname(2–5) = the names to be used for the Glottolog reference(s). If there is more than one box on a page, then you need a different-numbered parameter for each, in order to generate separate footnotes. :| guthrie = the Guthrie code for Bantu languages. Generates a reference which can be accessed via name="Guthrie". :| aiatsis(2,3) = the AIATSIS code(s) for Australian languages. Generates a reference which can be accessed via name="AIATSIS". :| aiatsis(2,3)name = the AIATSIS name, if different from the entry at |name=. :| iso3comment = allows a comment in the ISO field that will not interfere with the link :| isoexception = handles exceptions to the handling of missing ISO codes; see details above. :| ietf = IETF language tag :| module = Used for embedding other infoboxes into this one. Genetic classification You can use the language template to show the genetic classification of a language at a glance. This classification is displayed as a descending staircase of language families, from the broadest to the most specific. To add the genetic classification use the following: :| fam1 = the broadest possible widely accepted language family of which the language is a part ← if this would be exactly the same as you have defined for familycolor, it may be omitted :| fam2 = a more specific sub-family :| fam3 = a more specific group You can keep adding parameters in like fashion until you have completed the classification. If you would prefer to enter some other information in this box (for example, disputed), use this parameter instead: :| family = whatever you want to say (sequesters the repetition of the name of the language) This can be set to "na" to avoid specifying a family relationship at all, an for a geographical group that has no single origin. Ancestral forms may be useful when we have an article on them, or when they have been assigned ISO codes: :| ancestor = an ancestral form, such as Old English or Proto-Basque :| ancestor2/3 = intermediate ancestral forms, such as Middle English or Aquitanian Optional parameters Some parts of the template remain invisible unless they are specifically called. Only use these parameters if they are required. :| fontcolor = colour of font against 'familycolor' ← the font colour is usually black, use this to change it if it is difficult to read :| pronunciation = pronunciation of the native name of the language in IPA → remember to enclose the transcription in an IPA template such as :| nation = list of countries in which it is an official language :| minority = list of countries in which it is a recognised minority language. This is intended for legal protection and similar de jure recognition, not simply being listed on a census and other de facto recognition. :| agency = regulatory body or language academy for the language :| extinct = date of extinction, or information about extinction ← this replaces speakers :| revived = ''' date and/or population of attempted revival of extinct language :| revived-category = ' (or '| revived-cat = ) optional name (without "Category:") of appropriate subcategory of Category:Language revival (which is used by default if has a value); can be given as '| revived-category = nocat ' to suppress the categorization entirely, when the language has a separate article about its revival that is already in the category (e.g. Cornish revival is in Category:Celtic language revival, so is used in the infobox at Cornish language). :| era =''' era of use of an ancestral form of a language ← this replaces speakers :| script = writing system(s) used to represent the language ← in the form script (instantiation), such as "Latin (English alphabet)" (Common variants of "Latin (alphabet)" redirect to Latin script. For the Latin alphabet itself, add an element such as .) Language with more than one ISO 639-3 code Some languages have a number of ISO 639-3 codes, one for each dialect of that language. If you try putting all of these codes in the usual iso3 = parameter, it will get quite messy. Instead, use the following parameters: :| lc1 = language code of the first dialect :| ld1 = name of the first language dialect For subsequent dialects, use lc2 and so forth. Lc entries will be automatically linked to the Ethnologue site. Wikipedia articles on the dialects may be linked from the ld entries.. For languages with an ISO 639-3 macrolanguage code and several individual codes, use iso3 for the macrolanguage and lc''n, '''ld''n' for the individual codes. Constructed languages This template is appropriate to use for constructed languages. The following parameters can be used: :'| creator =''' name of language creator :| created = year of first creation :| setting = the use or setting for the language :| posteriori = natural-language sources Using these parameters, or setting familycolor=Conlang, automatically sets the coloured bars of the infobox to }} background with white fonts, and removes the states and region parameters from use (nation is also disabled). If the iso2 parameter is left undefined, it is treated as being iso2=art. For conlangs, the family or fam''n'' parameters are used to describe the hierarchy of purpose of the language, whereas posteriori is used to describe the a posteriori sources on which the conlang draws. Images in the template You should not put large images at the top of the language template: they just make it very messy. You can place a small image at the top of the template using the following parameters: :| image = image name.png :| imagesize = 100px ← overrides the default image size :| imagealt = alt text :| imagecaption = caption :| imageheader = very simple description of image ('logo', 'map', 'script', etc.) ← this is placed in the left-hand column, and so needs to be short If you have a larger image or two, such as a map, you can place them at the bottom of the template, spanning both columns, with the following parameter: :| map(2) = image name.png :| mapsize = 300px ← overrides the default image size :| mapalt(2) = alt text :| mapcaption(2) = caption The usual image markup applies for both images. Alt text is for visually impaired readers, and the caption is for all readers; typically they should have little in common (see WP:ALT). Footer notice A notice or notices may be placed at the bottom of the infobox: :| notice=ipa ← places a notice about the Unicode fonts used for displaying IPA Sub-templates # Template:Infobox language/codelist # Template:Infobox language/family-color # Template:Infobox language/genetic # Template:Infobox language/linguistlist # Template:Infobox language/ref # Template:Infobox language/quilt Error-tracking categories With 8,000 articles, manual review is insufficient. The following automating tracking categories should catch some of the more common errors. They also produce lists of articles that should be reviewed occasionally, because they lack population data or the data is dated. ;ISO support * Category:Languages without ISO 639-3 code – iso3= is set to 'none', as it is not (yet) included in ISO. May have other codes. ** Category:Conlangs without ISO 639-3 code (subcat: most conlangs do not qualify for ISO) ** Category:Nonexistent E17 links (setting iso3=none and ref=e17 generates an invalid reference) * Category:Language articles without language codes – no language code listed, but not specifically excluded from ISO with iso3=none ** Category:Languages without ISO 639-3 code but with Linguist List code *** subcat Category:Dialects with Linguist List code – LingList codes some dialects with sub-ISO codes as "xxx-yyy" ** Category:Languages without ISO 639-3 code but with Linguasphere code ** Category:Languages without ISO 639-3 code but with AIATSIS code ** Category:Languages without ISO 639-3 code but with Guthrie code ** Category:Dialects of languages with ISO 639-3 code (a normal exception, triggered by isoexception=dialect) ** Category:Historical forms of languages with ISO codes (a normal exception, triggered by isoexception=historical) ** Category:Protolanguages without ISO codes (a normal exception, triggered by isoexception=protolanguage) * Category:Languages which need ISO 639-3 comment – triggered by lc1= without lc2= (once used as a way to provide comments; occasionally still appropriate with iso3= when a second but redundant ISO code is included) * Category:Languages with ISO 639-2 code (sometimes the 639-3 code is mistakenly copied into the iso2 field) * Category:Languages with ISO 639-1 code ;Speaker and date issues * Category:Language articles without speaker estimate – no entry under speakers=, and not extinct, a sign language, or a conlang * Category:Language articles with invalid population dates – entry error at date= (anything other than a 4-digit number at start) * Category:Language articles with speaker number undated – no entry at date= ** Category:Language articles with 'no date' set – date, used when the source lacks a date ** Category:Language articles with NA population dates – date=NA, used when a date does not apply * Category:Language articles with old speaker data (currently set to > 25 years) * Category:Language articles without reference field * Category:Language articles citing Ethnologue 16 * Category:Language articles citing Ethnologue 15 * Category:Language articles citing Ethnologue 14 ;Classification * Category:Language articles with spurious family (generally because fam1= is autofilled from familycolor to 'American', 'Australian', 'Papuan', 'Khoisan', 'Caucasian', 'Andamanese', or 'Paleosiberian') * Category:Languages without family color codes – no or invalid familycolor * Category:Languages without classification – family displayed as 'unknown' (sometimes triggered by SLs or conlangs) ;Other * Category:Language articles needing infoboxes (manual cat: switch off (to "no") if you judge the article does not need one) * Category:Ill-formatted infobox-language images – images need to be stripped of external file formatting * Category:Language articles with unsupported infobox fields (detects any parameter not in the list, incl. for now anything over dia20) Category:New World (Map Game) Category:Language